


Heaviness

by 1JettaPug



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Chubby, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Slash, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Booster Gold poked his head into the main lounge room of the Tower and frowned. How could Ted still be working? He had been at it for hours now. He only ever worked that hard when he was really upset or angry. Damn. Guy's rude comments must have really gotten to him this time.





	Heaviness

Booster Gold poked his head into the main lounge room of the Tower and frowned. How could Ted still be working? He had been at it for hours now. He only ever worked that hard when he was really upset or angry. Damn. Guy's rude comments must have really gotten to him this time.

“Hiya, Teddy-bear,” Booster greeted as he entered the room. Blue Beetle flinched and turned around, but after giving him a small glance he looked back towards the screens.

“Oh. Evening, Booster. What are you doing up so late?”

Booster shrugged, “I could ask you the same question. You okay, man?”

Ted scoffed and quickly ruffled through some electronic pads as he muttered, “Of course. I’m simply trying to catch up on some paperwork that I got from Batman, you know?”

Booster heaved a heavy sigh.

“Look, Teddy, I know what’s wrong. Don’t let Guy get to you,” Booster said slowly, and he watched as his partner slowly started to freeze up. “I'm gonna be honest, Ted... I don't know how this feels,” he continued, slowly. “But you know what? You're fuckin' perfect! You're an amazing superhero! How many people have you saved with your waist, baby? A lot. So don't let Guy bother you; be happy! And according to the med scans you're healthy, just a bit thicker. And-”

Ted sighed and laid down the pads down and cast Booster a shy glance over his shoulder.

Booster gulped, then went on. “Just because you put on a little weight doesn’t mean you’re a bad hero or nothing. You look fine too! Mighty fine, baby! You'll always be perfect, beautiful! Don’t let that bowlcut bastard, jerkface get you down. After all, you wanna know the best part about being chubby?” he asked him, walking closer and right in front of his partner.

Booster grinned and suddenly wrapped his arms around Ted’s waist and gave a hearty squeeze.

“Now you’ll be able to give the best hugs in the universe!”

Ted wanted to roll his eyes at him, but he couldn't help but smile as Booster leaned down and gave him that contagiously happy grin of his.

“I… Michael... Thank you,” he muttered, his voice was thick from sadness. Booster grinned even wider when he felt Ted finally return his hug. Booster loved his hugs, Ted's hugs were like magic.

They stayed there for a few moments before Ted asked, “Uh, Booster? How long is this hug gonna last?”

“Until I hug the sad right outta you, baby.” The soft, whispering voice of his partner made him feel all warm and fuzzy and peaceful.


End file.
